Yaoi
by Colline
Summary: amour impossible...Trowa ne cesse de penser à Heero... un 03 01? ou autre ? ... je suis nulle pour les résumés snif ! lisez le début de ma fic et dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp. merci d'avance
1. Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Il était environ quatre heures du matin et Trowa ne dormait toujours pas. Son esprit était préocupé par tant de questions sans réponses. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur rencontre. Il se remémorait ce visage angélique et cette voix qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il avait déjà aimé auparavant mais il n'avait encore jamais ressentis ça pour personne. Depuis le jour où il était entré dans sa vie, il savait que ça ne serait pas comme avec les autres. Il l'aimait plus que tout et chaque instant passé en sa présence était un vrai bonheur.

Il aimait Heero mais ne savait si c'était réciproque, d'ailleur il en doutait dortement car Heero était fou amoureux de Relena. Chaque jour ils se promenaient main dans la main et Trowa assistait à cette scène qui le torturait au plus profond de son être sans rien pouvoir y faire. Lui, le jeune homme calme et réservé, amoureux de l'homme parfait. Au début, il s'était efforcé à le nier mais ses sentiments l'avaient emporté sur sa raison.

Trowa se retourna dans son lit, il observa le plafond de sa chambre en quête de pensées plus agréables, il finit enfin par s'endormir.

Trowa se réveilla après avoir dormi seulement deux ou trois heures, pour se rendre à son travail. Il se doucha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse car il était déjà très en retard. Puis il prit une tasse de café et enfourra un croissant au beurre et sortit en trombe de son appartement.

Il arriva juste à l'heure pour la réunion des cadres de l'entreprise Chang. Il chercha une place à coté de ses collègues, il y en avait une a coté de Heero car Relena était assise sur les genoux ses genoux et il y en avait une au bout de la table. Il opta pour la deuxieme solution et s'assit.

La réunion débuta avec l'arrivée du patron de l'entreprise : Wufei Chang. Il félicita ses employés pour leur efficacité. Puis il se leva et prit Heero et Relena à part :

Mr Yui et Mlle Piececraft, vous avez été les meilleurs d'entre tous vos collègues présents, je tiens à vous récompenser comme il le faut : tout d'abord je vous offre trois semaines de vacances à Hawaï, ensuite une augmentation de…euh…combien gagniez vous jusqu'à présent ?

Euh…50 000 $ monsieur le directeur, répondit Heero.

Eh bien maintenant vous en gagnerez le double.

Nous ne savons comment vous remercier Mr Chang.

Voyons Relena ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, c'est grâce à vous que mon nom est connu dans le monde entier.

Le directeur fit savoir à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle que la réunion était terminée.

Attendez Monsieur, nous devions recevoir la visite d'un nouveau cadre pour notre entreprise, lui rappela son assitant.

Ah oui c'est vrai, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…demandez à Barton de le recevoir.

Bien monsieur.

Trowa se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de réunion. A cet instant, il remarqua que Heero et Relena se trouvaient devant lui et discutaient avec le patron.

Oui Mr Chang, Relena et moi allons nous marrier.

Oh ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

Nous aimerions inviter toute l'entreprise à cette occasion.

Quelle bonne idée ! Quand cela aura-t-il lieu ?

Dans deux semaines.

Eh bien je serais ravi de venir.

Merci monsieur. A demain.

A demain.

Trowa se sentit défaillir. SON Heero allait se marrier avec cette…

Il rejoignit son bureau en titubant. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce qu'il venaitd'entendre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Entrez.

C'était Heero et Relena. Ils avançaient vers lui en se tenant par la main.

Trowa, tu sais quoi ? Nous allons nous marrier !

Ah…bon…euh…eh bien…félicitation…

Merci ! Nous avons quelque chose d'autre à t'annoncer.

Quoi ! Encore ! Ils ne lui avaient pas encore fait assez de mal ou quoi ?

Trowa, je suis enceinte !

Le choc fut si rude que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, des larmes d'intense trsitesse mais aussi de colère car il avait une envie folle de se jeter sur Relena, qui allait mettre au monde l'enfant de SON Heero !

Trowa ?

Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquieta Heero.

Rien…je suis seulement si heureux pour vous…essaya-t-il d'articuler.

Je savais que tu étais un vrai ami, lui dit Relena en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Trowa se retint ne sans peine, de lui saisir la gorge de la lui tordre. Il respira profondément et essaya de se calmer.

Trowa, nous aimerions que tu sois le témoin à notre mariage et que tu sois également le parain de notre enfant. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? demanda Heero, anxieu de la réponse.

Là c'était trop, Trowa fondit en larmes.

Regarde ce que tu as fais Heero ! Il a déjà eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Regarde comme il est comblé de bonheur, commenta Relena.

Oh Trowa…

Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme et l'entourra de ses bras. Trowa se sentit rougir, il sentit le torse de Heero se presser contre le sien. Il était si heureux, il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait si bien dans ces bras forts et protecteurs…

Trowa ?

Il redescendit de son nuage en entendant la voix mielleuse et aigue de Relena.

Alors tu acceptes ? demanda Heero en se décollant de son collègue.

Oui…

C'est merveilleux ! s'écria Relena. Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

Pas besoin de tes remerciements, c'est seulement pour Heero que je fais ça, pensa Trowa.

Merci Trowa, lui dit Heero en passant sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer délicatement les larmes de son ami. Puis il se leva, le remerçia encore et quitta le bureau en prenant une Relena toute émue par la taille.

Lorsque la porte se referma Trowa se remémora la douceur de la voix de Heero, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la délicatesse de sa main sur ses joues…soudain le téléphone sonna.

Allo ? Trowa Barton à l'appareil.

Mr Barton, Mr le directeur vous demande si vous auriez l'extreme obligeance de recevoir un candidat pour une de nos places de cadre assistant ?

Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que …

Je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur vous, même si vous n'êtes qu'un cadre de troisième classe.

Mais je…

Il se présentera à l'accueil à 14h45 alors ne soyez pas en retard comme ce matin.

Mais je suis arrivé à l'heure !

Non ! Vous êtes arrivé largement après Mr Yui et sa future épouse !

Quoi !

Bonnne journée Barton !

Mais…

…

Trowa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Maintenant toute l'entreprise ne jurait que par le nouveau couple. De plus il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter pendant des heures avec ce futur employé. Il alluma son ordinateur et commença à écrire une lettre de démission juste au cas où, car il commençait à ne plus supporter ce boulot et les gens qui l'entouraient. Puis lorsqu'il eu terminé sa lettre, ce qui lui avait prit environ cinq minutes, il regarda sa montre. Il équarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était déjà 14h50. Ce stupide assistant du directeur avait fait exprès de l'appeler à la dernière minute, il en était certain. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste en jean et de prendre les clés de sa voiture. Il descendit les trentes étages à pied (l'ascenseur s'étant brusquement mis en panne pendant la pose de midi, comme par hasard…), lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'accueil il était 15h10. Ne voyant personne il demanda à la jeune fille qui s'occupait de faire patienter les clients, si quelqu'un était venu pour un emploi dans l'entreprise.

Mr Trowa, vous êtes très en retard ! Vous savez que sans moi il serait parti depuis longtemps, minauda-t-elle.

Merci Marguerite de l'avoir retenu.

La jeune fille tendit sa joue gauche vers Trowa, celui-ci qui était occupé à chercher le postulent dans le hall d'entrée, ne la remarqua pas.

Mais où est-il ? Lui demanda Trowa. Je ne le vois guère.

Oh je l'ai conduit dans le bar du second étage, malgré sa réticence.

Bien, je vous remercie.

Il la quitta sans même lui accorder un regard. Marguerite se mit à bouder et envoya balader les clients qui se présentèrent en quête de renseignements.

Trowa monta au deuxième et entra dans le bar. Rien de particulier à signaler. Il ne vit aucun visage étranger et, alors qu'il allait repartir sermoner Marguerite, il remarqua qu'un jeune homme blond s'asseyait à la place du pianiste habituel et commençait à jouer un air mélodieux et agréable. Trowa se dirigea vers une des tables du fond et s'y installa pour écouter le jeune homme. Sa musique était douce. Trowa observa celui qui jouait au piano. Il était platine aux yeux bleus, sa peau était couleur perle, ses pommettes très légèrement rosées et ses lèvres ressemblaient à deux pétales de roses. Trowa ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina avec ce pianiste dansant sur un air créé par ce dernier. Il était entre ses bras, il s'y sentait aussi bien que dans ceux de Heero, mais c'était avec Heero qu'il dansait à présent, en effet le visage du pianiste s'était dissipé pour faire place à celui de son homme parfait. La musique s'arrêta lentement. Trowa rouvrit les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Il se leva et applaudit le pianiste. Celui-ci salua le public enthousiaste. Trowa se dirigea vers le jeune homme et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous deux du bar et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

- Je me présente : Trowa Barton.

- Enchanté, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Vous êtes là pour la place de cadre assistant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement.

- Veuillez me suivre.

Trowa l'enmena dans le hall d'entrée, qu'ils quittèrent sous le regard boudeur de Marguerite.

Où allons nous ? demanda Quatre

Au restaurant, je n'ai pas eu ma pause de midi alors je meurs de faim.

Quatre suivit le jeune homme sans prononcer un mot de plus. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Trowa, une alfa roméo 159 gris métallisé, et y montèrent. Trowa démarra et prit la route pour le « signe d'argent », son restaurant préféré.

Pendant le trajet, Quatre qui était assis aux côtés de Trowa tenta de faire le point sur la personnalité du jeune cadre. En fait il n'y avait pour l'instant que peut de choses à dire à ce sujet, la seule chose que Quatre avait remarqué c'était que le jeune homme semblait très professionnel. Les autres aspects, il devrait les découvrir un peu plus tard. Il le reagarda conduire.

Trowa était concentré sur la route. Il avait faim ce qui était étrange car d'habitude ce n'était jamais le cas. Soudain la scène de Heero et Relena entrant dans son bureau et lui annonçant qu'ils voulaient qu'il assiste à leur mariage et pire encore qu'il soit leur témoin et en plus le parrain de leur enfant. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, il retint un sanglot et respira profondément. Quatre qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes remarqua un léger changement dans l'expression de son visage, il s'était adoucit. Trowa vit que le pianiste le regardait.

Tu veux ma photo !

Pardon ?

Arrête de me fixer comme ça !

Je suis désolé, je…

C'est bon.

Trowa se défoulait ainsi sur le pauvre postulent pour essayer de dégager ses pensées du mariage et de l'enfant de Heero et de sa future épouse.

Quatre se tourna vers la vitre de son côté, décidemment ça n'était vraiment pas sa journée, sa fiancée était partie avec son meilleur ami et son père avait eu un accident de moto. Mais il essayait de ne pas y penser et avait espéré qu'il se ferait de nouveaux amis à qui se confier. Il était déjà mal parti avec ce jeune cadre mais en plus s'ils étaient tous comme ça dans l'entreprise où il espérait être embauché. Il commença à penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais payer les frais d'hopital ni le loyer de sa famille ni le sien. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, il s'empressa de se tourner encore plus sur le côté et fit mine de regarder le paysage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Quatre sècha rapidement ses larmes et recommença à sourir. Trowa qui était loin d'être aveugle remarqua que le jeune homme avait les yeux gonflés et le nez légèrement rougis, mais il se tût.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table libre.

Que désirez vous messieurs ? les questionna le garçon.

Que désirez vous M.Winner ? demanda Trowa.

Comment ?

Je vous invite, choisissez ce dont vous avez envie, peu importe le prix.

Bien, alors je vais prendre un gigot d'agneau aux légumes, une salade de fruit de mer et une dame blanche (glace chantilly, vanille le tout nimbé d'une couche de chocolat noir) et un verre d'eau.

Un verre d'eau ? apportez nous plutot un bordeaux. Pour ma part je prendrais un gigot d'agneau aux légumes comme monsieur, une salade de crudités et une glace à la noix de coco.

Le garçon s'éloigna avec la commande laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment, puis gênés, ils détournèrent leurs regards vers les personnes qui les entouraient. Finalement, Trowa engagea la conversation sur le futur emploi de son jeune compagnon.

Bon, peut être faudrait-il commencer votre entretien d'embauche car c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici.

Bien.

Avez-vous votre CV ?

Oui, tenez, répondit Quatre en lui tendant un épais dossier.

Eh bien…vous en avez fait des choses !

Oui, répondit Quatre en regardant la table, gêné.

Voyons ce que nous avons là. Trowa parcourut les premières pages du curriculum vitea. Impressionnant ! Alors vous avez une grande expérience dans l'enseignement, dans la restauration, dans l'immobilier, dans le tourisme, dans la musique, dans la danse, dans le commerce, dans la sociologie, dans la médecine, dans la mécanique, dans l'informatique…eh bien je crois que votre admission dans cette entreprise est incontestable. D'ailleurs vous auriez pu directement accéder au poste de directeur. Le nôtre étant largement moins qualifié que vous. Pourquoi ne pas vous y présenter, vous auriez toutes vos chances.

Je suis désolé mais les postes qui ont pour but d'avoir uen centaine de personnes à mes ordres ne m'interressent pas.

Bien, comme vous voudrez.

Le serveur apporta les déjeuners qu'ils avaient commandés.

Bon appétit, Mr Winner.

Merci, à vous Mr Barton.

Ils mangèrent leur entrée en silence. Puis Quatre lui demanda :

Quel est votre poste dans l'entreprise Chang ?

Je suis cadre de troisième classe.

Votre métier vous plait ?

A vrai dire, au début j'étais enthousiaste de travailler dans une entreprise si réputée, mais ensuite j'ai perdu le goût de m'y rendre.

Pour quelle raison ?

C'est en partie à cause de mon patron et de mes collègues.

Vous avez eu des problèmes avec eux ? demanda Quatre.

En quelque sorte, répondit Trowa.

Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna Quatre de plus en plus curieux.

Eh bien il y a cette fille…oh et puis cela ne vous reagarde pas !

Je vois, se dit Quatre, il est amoureux d'une de ses collègues mais elle en aime un autre. Comme c'est beau ! Monsieur fait son timide.

On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Pourquoi ? vous pouvez tout me dire.

Et puis quoi encore ! s'énerva Trowa.

Je suis désolé, je pensais que je pourrai vous aidez, s'excusa Quatre.

Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi je suis un cas désespéré.

Je suis sûr que l'on peut quand même faire quelque chose pour que ça aille mieux.

Vous croyez ? demanda Trowa.

Absolument. Mais il faudrait que je connaisse la situation exacte dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

C'est ça le problème, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Quatre.

Parce que c'est trop personnel.

Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

Sûr.

Sûr ?

Arrête tu commences à m'énerver !

Je suis désolé, je voulais simplement vous aidez…

Eh bien si tu veux vraiment m'aider, arrêtes de me poser des questions débiles et tais toi.

Je…je…, je ne dirais plus rien…

En voila une bonne chose !

…, Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux. Je…je reviens, dit-il retenant des sanglots.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes du restaurant enn marchant de plus en plus vite.

Enfin seul ! pensa Trowa. Qu'est ce qu'il m'embetait avec ses questions. Mais je me demande pourquoi il est parti si vite, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il avait les yeux brillants… Une grosse goûte de sueur perle sur sa tempe Mince ! Il n'est pas allé pleurer quand même…qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! …c'est pas vrai…

Trowa se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers les toilettes.

Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? Se demanda Quatre. Je voulais juste…

Il éclata en sanglots tombant à genoux.La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas. Trowa vit Quatre sanglotant par terre, il semblait complètement démolit. Trowa s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il lui releva le menton avec ses doigts et le regarda dans les yeux. Quatre plongea ses yeux bleus dans le lagon vert. Trowa approcha sa main du visage du jeune homme et, en lui caressant doucement les joues, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur celles-ci. Quatre était hypnotisé par l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, il voulait que cet instant dur toujours. Trowa commença à rapprocher son visage de celui du blondinet…

A cet instant un des serveurs du restaurant entra, Trowa se mit debout en un centième de seconde et aida Quatre à se relever en lui disant de faire plus attention en marchant car il aurait pû se faire très mal en glissant sur ce savon. Il fit remarquer au serveur qu'il pourrait faire un procès au restaurant mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour des efantillages. Le serveur confus, lui demanda de lui pardonner cette erreur et leur offrit le repas.

Quatre et Trowa sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent leur table pour finir leur plat. Puis arrivèrent les desserts. Le reste du repas se déroula en silence.

« Je me sens tout bizarre…est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes ? Et Trowa qui était si près…j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine puis il s'est mis à battre si vite…qu'est-ce que Trowa avait en tête à ce moment-là ? Si seulement le serveur n'était pas entré à cet instant…pensa Quatre ».


	2. Du changement ?

Chapitre 2 : Du changement ?

Il observa le comportement de Trowa, celui-ci était parfaitement calme et ne semblait pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Trowa sentit les yeux du jeune homme sur lui, il leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda son compagnon qui, sous le regard de celui-ci plongea dans son dessert en rougissant fortement.

« C'est étrange, il semble être gêné par ma présence. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu changer dans mon attitude qui puisse le mettre dans l'embarras, se demanda Trowa ».

« Il me regarde comme lors de notre première rencontre, même si son regard semble s'être adouci. J'ai quand même l'impression qu'il fait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Je n'arrive pas à me hotter la scène de la tête. Que dois-je faire ? Se questionna Quatre ».

Enfin le repas se termina, ils rejoignirent le parking et montèrent dans la voiture.

Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter l'entreprise dont vous allez être l'employé ? demanda Trowa.

Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Trowa prit le chemin de son lieu de travail. Ils avaient le temps, il n'était que 16h30.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Trowa se gara et ils descendirent de la voiture. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. C'était une double porte en argent pur avec un dragon noir sur chacune de celles-ci.

C'est l'idée de notre patron, expliqua Trowa en désignant les deux dragons. Tous les employés l'appellent le « dragon solitaire ».

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, Marguerite se précipita vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de Trowa, mais celui-ci ayant prévu l'attaque de la pauvre fille s'écarta de son champ de visée. La harpie s'étala sur le sol de marbre du hall d'entrée avec un bruit de tonnerre et resta inconsciente face contre terre. Trowa demanda à Quatre, comme rien ne s'était passé, de bien vouloir le suivre. Quatre obéit, jetant un dernier regard la mégère écrasée.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui avait été réparé en milieu d'après midi, et Trowa expliqua au nouveau cadre la composition des étages de l'entreprise :

Au premier étage se trouvent les techniciens chargés des réparations quelconque de l'entreprise, au deuxième étage sont regroupés les employés en télécommunication, le troisième étage est réservé…

A quel étage devrais-je travailler ? le coupa Quatre.

Au même étage que moi. C'est-à-dire au trentième étage.

Quoi !

Eh oui, mais avant d'y aller nous devons voir le patron pour vous présenter.

Bien.

Il se trouve au cinquantième étage, ascenseur B, couloir 78C.

…

Quatre était surpris par le nombre d'étage que comportait ce bâtiment. Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils traversèrent une centaine de couloir pour enfin atteindre le bureau du directeur. Trowa frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il recommença. Toujours rien. Il saisit alors la poignée et ouvrit grand la porte, quelle ne fut leur surprise quand ils virent leur patron et un autre homme très occupés dans une position assez suggestive.

Quatre et Trowa les regardaient avec étonnement mais tous deux se sentaient rougir. En effet Wufei et son compagnon étaient…ridicules dans cette position et on pouvait également observer sur leur visage une certaine gêne apparente.

… euh Euh… excusez Excusez nous monsieur…

Dehors ! rugit Wufei.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent puis Trowa claqua la porte. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du bureau lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit, la tête de leur de leur patron apparue dans le couloir, il s'adressa à ses deux employés :

Attendez ! Je…je Je me change et je vous reçois. Soyez là dans dix minutes.

Bien monsieur le directeur…réussit Réussit à articuler Trowa.

La porte se referma, laissant les deux jeunes hommes gênés, dans l'immense couloir.

…Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre ici afin de ne pas être en retard…

…Oui, c'est une bonne idée…

Quatre et Trowa s'assirent en même temps sur le sol. Tous deux ne savaient quoi se dire depuis qu'ils avaient vus la scène dans le bureau, ils restèrent muets pendant quelques minutes. Quatre se sentait bizarre, en effet il n'avait jamais vu quoi que se soit entre deux personnes du même sexe, et avoir une relation avec un homme ne lui était par la tête. Mais voir ainsi son patron et son compagnon ensemble l'avait énormément troublé et la présence de Trowa augmentait considérablement se trouble.

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes du restaurant, la main de Trowa sur ses joues, puis lorsque celui-ci s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage…

Quatre ?

Le blondinet sortit de sa rêverie.

Quatre est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sursauta, il se trouvait blottit contre le torse de Trowa.

Excusez moi…je suis vraiment désolé…, bredouilla Quatre.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut de replacer contre le mur, Trowa plaqua la tête du jeune homme contre lui.

Chut. Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps.

Quatre sourit puis il referma les yeux. Trowa caressa lentement de sa main droite les cheveux soyeux de son collègue, il lui passa doucement sa main gauche sur ses joues.

Quatre était si bien ainsi, il se blottit encore un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

Malheureusement c'est à cet instant que le directeur ouvrit la porte en face d'eux, rompant le charme entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se séparèrent juste avant que Wufei ne sortent dans le couloir.

Venez messieurs.

Trowa et Quatre se levèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau de leur patron.

Asseyez vous je vous prie.

Tous deux prirent place dans les chaises en face de leur directeur.

Mr Chang, je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner.

Enchanté, vous êtes là pour la place de cadre assistant ?

Oui, répondit Quatre.

Avez-vous apporté votre CV ?

Le jeune homme lui tendit le dossier, dont Wufei parcourut distraitement les pages, puis il lui annonça :

Je crois que vous êtes fait pour ce poste ! Vous serez l'assistant de Barton ici présent. Il en a bien besoin d'ailleurs. Enfin bref vous commencerez officiellement demain.

Bien monsieur.

Pour le moment Barton vous montrera votre bureau et tout ce que vous devez savoir. A demain.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et sortirent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir une nouvelle fois sans savoir quoi se dire.

Je vais vous montrer où vous travaillerez, lui annonça Trowa.

Son collègue le suivit en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les étages défilaient. Quatre se sentait de plus en plus troublé et gêné par la présence du jeune homme.

Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Trowa en voyant qu'il avait l'air très préoccupé.

Euh…rien…bégaya Quatre.

Ok. Si vous le dites…

« Il doit me prendre pour un idiot, se dit Quatre. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'il me trouble ? Que je me sens bizarre en sa présence, mais en même temps si bien ? Non. Que va-t-il penser de moi ensuite ? ».

Nous sommes arrivés, le prévint Trowa.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers un bureau.

C'est ici que vous travaillerez.

Quatre ouvrit la porte et entra. Il se trouvait dans une pièce de taille moyenne, entièrement peinte en blanc. Quelques étagères longeaient le mur sur sa gauche, à sa droite son bureau en bois blanc avec un ordinateur, blanc également.

Mon bureau est juste à côté à votre droite.

Mais un assistant ne doit-il pas être dans le même bureau.

Si, mais ce n'est que provisoire, le temps de trouver un endroit assez grand pour deux personnes.

Je comprends.

Que diriez vous d'aller prendre un café ?

Volontiers.

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur, au vingtième étage la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit et là apparurent Heero et Relena/Réléna comme toujours main dans la main.

Coucou Trowa, le salua Relena/Réléna avec un grand sourire.

… salut Salut..., répondit le jeune homme.

Oh ! Qui est ce beau garçon ? demanda-t-elle.

Mon assistant.

Tu en as de la chance ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

Quatre rougit.

Heero, Relena/Réléna, je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner.

Je suis Relena/Réléna Piececraft Picecraft, ravie de vous rencontrer rencontrez.

Moi aussi, répondit Quatre.

Heero Yui, se présenta Heero en serrant la main du jeune homme.

Enchanté.

Où alliez vous ? demanda Relena/Réléna.

… à A la cafétéria…, répondit Réondit à contre cœur Trowa.

Quelle coïncidence ! s'écria-t-elle. Nous y allons aussi !

Les étages continuaient de défiler. La future madame Yui était en pleine admiration devant le nouveau cadre. Heero se rapprocha alors de Trowa.

Dis donc, tu n'as pas peur que mon assistant te piques ta future épouse ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

Non, aucun risque, répondit Heero.

Tu as vraiment confiance en elle alors !

Non, j'ai confiance en ce blondinet, il a l'air tellement pur et innocent.

C'est sûr.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme en question : Quatre essayait, sans résultat, de se délivrer de l'étreinte de la jeune fille qui s'agrippait à son bras.

Heero ?

Oui ?

Je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sûr.

Est-ce que tu aimes Relena/Réléna ?

Trowa, je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais oui je l'aime vraiment. Je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer que ça puisse lui arriver. Mais c'est le cas. Et ce n'est pas explicable.

Trowa baissa les yeux. Les paroles de Heero lui avaient fait plus de mal qu'il ne pensait.

Ainsi son Heero vivait le parfait amour avec elle.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage. Tous sortirent les uns après les autres. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs puis entrèrent dans la cafétéria, une vingtaine d'employés s'y trouvait.

Tous les quatre s'assirent à une même table. Heero et Quatre se proposèrent pour aller chercher les commandes. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la machine à café.

Alors, que pensez vous de l'entreprise, enfin de ce que vous avez pu en voir ?

Pour le moment, je n'ai vu que très peu de choses, mais je suis impressionné par sa taille.

Effectivement, au début cela surprend. Mais vous vous y habituerez rapidement. Au fait je suis navré pour le comportement de ma fiancée.

Ce n'est rien.

Les deux jeunes hommes revinrent avec les cafés. Trowa s'était éloigné le plus possible de Relena/Réléna, pendant que celle-ci se repoudrait le visage. Quatre tendit sa tasse à Trowa et prit place à ses côtés. Heero rapprocha Relena de ses collègues et s'assit à son tour.

Chéri, as-tu invité Mr Winner à notre mariage ?

Non, mais je comptais le faire. Voudriez vous venir ?

Volontiers.

Youpi ! s'écria S'écria Relena/Rélana en se balançant sur sa chaise, qu'elle fit basculer. La jeune fille se retrouva par terre.

Heero la ramassa et la remit sur son siège. Ils burent leur café en silence et se levèrent.

Nous devons vous laissez, leur annonça Heero.

A demain, leur lança Relena/Réléna.

Ils les regardèrent s'en aller.

Nous devrions rentrer, proposa proposa Trowa.

Oui.

Ils quittèrent la cafétéria, reprirent l'ascenseur, traversèrent le hall d'entrée sous le regard de Marguerite. Arrivés au parking Trowa demanda à son assistant :

Voulez vous que je vous conduise quelque part ?

Eh bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller rendre visite à quelqu'un à l'hôpital.

Bien sûr, montez.

Le jeune homme démarra. Il prit la route que lui indiquait son collègue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Trowa se tourna vers Quatre.

Demain il faudra que vous soyez devant l'entreprise à 6h30.

J'y serai.

Trowa tendit la main vers le jeune homme, il lui caressa ses cheveux si doux, puis il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son assistant :

Je compte sur toi, murmura-t-il.

Quatre acquiesça, le souffle court, puis il sortit de la voiture :

Je…je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je t'attends, lui dit Trowa.

Le blondinet se dirigea, rêveur, vers l'hôpital.


	3. Du changement chez Heero ?

Chapitre 3 : Du changement chez Heero ?

Trowa patientait déjà depuis une bonne demi heure. Il repensait à sa journée qui avait si mal commencée et qui se finissait plutôt bien.

A présent cela faisait une heure que son assistant était entré dans le grand bâtiment. Trowa commençait à s'inquiéter. Il sortit de sa voiture et appuya son dos contre celle-ci. Il fixa la porte de d'édifice.

A son grand soulagement, seulement quelques minutes plu tard, Quatre sortit de l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin jusqu'à la voiture. Trowa s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Tu en as mis du temps.

Quatre posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur et laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis une heure. Trowa caressa les cheveux blonds du jeune homme puis lui releva la tête de son index. Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Trowa approcha ses lèvres et goûta une larme.

Hum…

Quatre rougit fortement. Son compagnon s'amusa de l'effet qu'il faisait au jeune homme. Le blondinet était hypnotisé par les yeux verts émeraude de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Trowa…

Chut.

Trowa lui posa son doigt sur la bouche, puis il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son assistant…

Le portable de celui-ci se mit à sonner. Les regards des jeunes hommes fixèrent la poche de Trowa.

Excuse moi.

Il décrocha son téléphone.

Allo ?

Trowa, c'est Heero.

Ah, salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Oh rien de spécial. Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait passer Relena/Réléna et moi.

Euh…oui Oui… vers quelle heure ?

Dans deux heures ?

Ok. A plus.

Il raccrocha et remit son portable dans sa poche. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent en silence pendant un petit moment.

Je… commença Commença Quatre. Je vais rentrer.

Hein ! Non, je vous raccompagne.

Merci, mais ce n'est pas le peine.

J'insiste.

…

Trowa attendit qu'il soit monté dans la voiture pour monter à son tour. Quatre lui indiqua la route pour se rendre à son appartement. Pendant le trajet le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quatre ?

Oui ?

Est-ce que ça va ?

Euh…

Je veux dire, après ta visite à l'hôpital ?

Ça va mieux.

Bien.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking. Trowa gara sa voiture. Ils sortirent tous deux.

A demain.

Oui, à demain. N'oubliez pas, à 6h30 devant le bâtiment.

Je serais là.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Quatre se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Trowa attendit qu'il soit entré et remonta dans sa voiture. Il se rendit au supermarché le plus proche et acheta de quoi faire le repas pour ce soir. Puis il monta à son appartement, alluma la télévision et commença à préparer le dîner.

Une heure plus tard Heero arriva avec une bouteille de vin blanc.

Relena/Réléna n'est pas avec toi ?

Non…finalement elle a préféré rester à la maison…

Ah ? Viens t'asseoir et raconte moi ça.

Ils prirent place dans le canapé.

Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Je ne sais pas exactement. Elle est bizarre depuis qu'on est rentré.

C'est-à-dire ?

Elle ne me parle presque plus, elle est sur une autre planète.

Relena est enceinte, ça doit être les hormones. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Hnnn…

Tu as faim ?

Oui, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi.

Reste là. Je vais nous préparer un plateau télé.

Trowa s'exécuta. Il apporta le tout sur la petite table du salon. Ils s'installèrent confortablement au fond du canapé. Ils mangèrent devant la télévision, puis ils regardèrent les photos des moments passés ensemble et rirent en se remémorant leur enfance.

Le vin montait de plus en plus à la tête de Trowa et à cela s'ajoutait la fatigue de la longue et éprouvante journée qu'il avait passé. Ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus souvent et bientôt il n'eût plus la force de les rouvrir. Finalement il s'écroula. Sa tête tomba sur les genoux de Heero. Celui-ci en fût tout d'abord surpris, puis il s'attendrit en voyant le visage angélique et irrésistible qu'avait Trowa durant son sommeil. Il lui caressa la mèche qui recouvrait son œil gauche puis il approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Il se redressa et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller le plus proche et s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il faisait totalement nuit et l'horloge du salon indiquait deux heures du matin. Il prit Trowa dans ses bras et le déposa dans son lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le regarda dormir.

Une heure plus tard Trowa se réveilla, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut Heero endormi dans un sourire. Son cerveau était encore trop embrouillé pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Trowa se leva et se dirigea vers le salon où il débarrassa les deux plateaux, il éteignit la télé et commença à faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui entourez la taille de ses mains.

Heero ? Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je me reposais, c'est tout.

…

Trowa, tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu dors.

Le jeune homme ne savait quoi répondre, il se sentait rougir.

Et sais tu que tu es délicieux.

Heero se colla à son ami et commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite puis à le lui sucer doucement.

Hummm…

Heero sourit à la réaction du jeune homme. Il monta sa main sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon et caressa les muscles puis alla plus haut sur le torse chaud. Trowa se sentait fondre. La main de son collègue sur son corps lui procurait tant de sensations.

La sonnerie du téléphone de l'entrée les interrompit.

…il Il faut que j'aille répondre… lui Lui dit Trowa.

Il n'en est pas question ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour appeler les gens et puis on a mieux à faire.

…

Heero retira le tee-shirt de son ami, il souleva Trowa et le déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ensuite il alla chercher quelque chose dans le frigo et revint vers le muret. Il plaça un glaçon sur le torse de son compagnon et le fit glisser le long de celui-ci.

Humm…

Le petit cube de glace laissait une coulée d'eau sur le corps de Trowa que Heero ramassa du bout de sa langue.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

…il Il faut vraiment que je réponde, ça peut être important…

Hnnnn…

Il descendit du comptoir et courut décrocher. Heero le rejoignit, il se plaça derrière lui et lui mordilla la nuque. Trowa se retint pour ne pas gémir au téléphone. Heero s'amusa de cette situation. Il descendit ses mains dans le boxer de son ami. Trowa se raidit.

Hummmmmmm…

Mais soudain Trowa changea de visage, Heero le remarqua, il retira ses mains et alla s'asseoir sagement dans le salon. Trowa le rejoignit dix minutes plus tard.

Heero, Relena/Réléna est à l'hôpital. Elle a eu un malaise et elle a failli perdre le bébé.

…

Tu entends ce que je te dis ?

Oui…c'est juste que…je l'avais oublié. C'était si bien avec toi…

Trowa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Merci, mais elle a besoin de toi.

Oui…j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

A toi aussi. Sois prudent sur la route.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Trowa le raccompagna jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble puis il remonta, se déshabilla, entra dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.


	4. Consolation du désespoir dans les bras d

Chapitre 4 : Consolation du désespoir dans les bras d'un autre 

Quatre arriva un quart d'heure avant l'heure prévue. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, en effet il aperçut la voiture de son collègue cinq minutes plus tard. Trowa se dirigea vers lui.

Bonjour, lui dit le blondinet.

Salut. Comment allez-vous ?

Bien merci et vous ?

Très bien. Allons-y.

Tous deux entrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Des colonnes de marbre blanc soutenaient le plafond de verre. Au bout se trouvait le bureau de réception également en marbre mais rose. Derrière se tenait Marguerite qui était chargée de l'ouverture et de la fermeture de l'entreprise ainsi que de l'accueil. C'était une jeune fille brune rousse de 23 ans, elle portait des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, comme toujours trop maquillée, habillée d'une longue jupe en velours bleu foncé, un chemisier rose saumon et des bottes en daim marron.

Au début Trowa l'appréciait beaucoup, il était même devenu son ami et confident. Mais la jeune femme avait succombé au charme de son collègue et avait commencé à être encombrante. Pourtant il avait tenté de la raisonner et il voulait même conserver son amitié. Mais Marguerite n'avait rien voulu entendre et continuait de le harceler. Le jeune homme dû alors abandonner et adopter envers elle une attitude désintéressée.

Bonjour Marguerite.

Oh ! Mr Trowa ! Que faites vous ici de si bonne heure ? Ouah j'avais oublié que ce jeune homme blond était aussi beau.

Je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner.

Je suis ravie de vous revoir Mr Quatre.

Moi de même, répondit le blondinet en lui adressant un sourire.

Y a-t-il du courrier pour moi ?

Oui.

La jeune fille fouilla sous le comptoir et en sortit trois lettres et un colis, qu'elle tendit à Trowa.

Merci.

Bonne journée Mr Quatre.

A vous aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent au trentième étage. A leur grande surprise leurs bureaux n'en formaient plus qu'un. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs chaises. Trowa donna à Quatre quelques dossiers à classer, puis il regarda de plus près son courier. Il y avait une lettre avec un cœur dessiné sur le devant, une enveloppe sur laquelle il croyait reconnaître l'écriture de Heero, une autre qui comportait sa paye et un paquet dont il ignorait la provenance. Il décida d'ouvrir la lettre avec le cœur. Elle était de Marguerite, comme tous les jours.

_« Cher Mr Trowa, _

_Pourquoi ne répondez vous jamais à mes lettres ? Vous savez que je vous aime. Pourtant vous restez distant. Je voudrais tant que vous arriviez enfin à m'avouer vos sentiments à mon égard. Ne faites pas le timide. _

_Votre dévouée Marguerite. »_

Quatre, voulez-vous jeter ceci ?

Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la deuxième lettre qui était bien de Heero.

_« Trowa, _

_Merci pour la soirée que tu m'as fais passer hier. C'était vraiment magique. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps avec toi. Réléna va mieux. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle voudrait partir quelques jours en vacances. Elle a déjà eu l'approbation de Mr Chang. Elle n'a rien fait de la journée, elle reste au lit en regardant la télé et ne cesse de se plaindre. _

_Amicalement _

_Heero. »_

Trowa décida qu'il appellerait son ami dans la matinée. Enfin il ouvrit le paquet, il contenait une chaîne en argent. Aucun mot ni carte ne s'y trouvait. Il la rangea dans un tiroir. Il composa le numéro de Heero.

Allo ?

Réléna ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trowa ?

Parler à Heero.

Réléna ! Donne moi ce téléphone et va te coucher !

Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon mari ?

Juste lui parler.

Mais tu as bu ma parole ! Tu penses un peu au bébé ! Au lit ! cria Heero. Excuse moi Trowa, elle est pas possible en ce moment.

Oui, je vois ça. C'est pour ça que tu as aimé ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ?

Non, en aucun cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ouais… Bon je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

Bof.

Je comprends. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai plein de boulot.

Il raccrocha sans même attendre sa réponse. En fait Heero était devenu plus proche à cause que ça n'allait pas avec ELLE. Il sentit la rage monter en lui.

Mr Barton, j'ai fini de tout classer.

Hein ?...

Quatre se trouvait face à lui, Trowa posa ses mains sur les hanches du blondinet et l'attira vers lui.

… ?

Trowa appuya sa tête contre son assistant, celui-ci se laissa faire, paralysé par l'étonnement. Son collègue semblait ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Quatre lui caressa délicatement les cheveux. Trowa lui saisit les poignets, se leva et plaqua violemment le jeune homme contre le mur, le plus proche.

Hmmmmm…, gémit Quatre sous le choc de la collision.

Trowa fixa les yeux du jeune homme, son regard était rempli d'incompréhension et d'innombrables questions.

Quatre restait figé, comme toujours hypnotisé par les yeux de son collègue qui le maintenait fermement. Trowa s'avança et colla son corps à celui du blondinet. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était si près. Le jeune homme approcha ses lèvres, les déposa sur le cou qui se présentait à lui, il les fit glisser le long de celui-ci, puis il sortit légèrement sa langue et suçota la chair claire qui commença à se colorer doucement.

Quatre soupira. Il lui faisait tellement d'effet. Trowa ouvrit d'une main le chemisier du jeune homme, l'autre tenant toujours celles de celui-ci. Puis il descendit ses lèvres le long du torse du blondinet, ce qui provoqua chez celui-ci des frissons de plaisir. S'apercevant de l'effet qu'il produisait chez le jeune homme, Trowa décida de lâcher ses poignets. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps chaud. Quatre se laissa faire. Trowa frotta son érection naissante contre celle du jeune homme qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il reproduisit le mouvement encore quelques fois, la respiration de Quatre s'accéléra. A présent Trowa pouvait parfaitement sentir le membre dur du blondinet.

Soudain il s'arrêta et lui dit :

Excuse moi, je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête.

En effet il s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait avec le jeune homme, la même chose qu'il reprochait à Heero : il se consolait dans les bras d'un autre.

Quatre ne comprenait plus rien. Plusieurs fois déjà son collègue et lui-même c'était retrouvés dans des situations « similaires » pourtant les intentions de Trowa restaient incompréhensibles pour le jeune homme. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait lui demander une explication mais il n'osait pas. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui. Trowa s'éloigna du jeune homme. Quatre le regardait, toujours incrédule. Son supérieur s'assit sur la chaise face à lui et plongea son visage dans ses mains…

_A suivre _


	5. sentiments dévoilés et déception

Chapitre 5 : sentiment dévoilé et déception...

Le blondinet s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'immobilisa. Trowa releva la tête, son assistant hésita puis il prit place face à lui. Il lui caressa les joues, qu'il embrassa ensuite. Comme son collègue ne réagissait pas, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci sursauta devant la douceur du geste.

Quatre se détacha de sa bouche et regarda l'homme sur lequel il se trouvait. Trowa était troublé par l'attitude du blondinet. Il lui caressa ses cheveux soyeux. Quatre replaça ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Trowa lui saisit l'arrière de la tête et le plaqua complètement contre lui.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et fit pénétrer sa langue dans l'ouverture de la bouche de son collègue. Celui-ci gémit légèrement sous l'intrusion. La langue de son compagnon enlaça la sienne et joua longuement avec elle.

Leur respiration s'accéléra. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec fougue. Quatre repoussa la mèche rebelle de Trowa et plongea dans le lagon de ses yeux. Celui-ci caressa sa joue. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, reprirent leur souffle et se regardèrent.

- Trowa…

- Chut.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

- S'il te plait…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Plus tard.

- …

Trowa souleva son assistant et le déposa sur le bureau en face de lui.

- Reste ici.

- …Oui, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Son supérieur sortit du bureau, le laissant seul. Les minutes passaient. Quatre n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il repensait à tout ce qui venait de ce passer. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait prit d'agir ainsi, il revit le visage si tendre qu'avait eu Trowa lors de leur baiser. Son cœur battait encore très vite.

Il n'avait jamais ressentis ça et ça le troublait d'autant plus que la personne pour laquelle il ressentait ça, était un homme. Pourtant il comprenait que l'on puisse avoir de tels sentiments pour ce jeune homme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Trowa revint avec deux tasses de café, il en tendit une à Quatre, toujours assit sur le bureau de son supérieur. Trowa prit place en face de lui, sur sa chaise et l'observa.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- …Euh…Oui…

-Je t'écoute, dit-il Dit-il en lui adressant un sublime sourire.

Le blondinet vira au rouge foncé.

-Je…je…je…

-Quatre ? Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille. Trowa se leva et posa sa tasse. Il prit les mains de son collègue. Celui-ci le regarda.

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plait ! Le pria son supérieur de plus en plus inquiet.

Quatre baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains toujours sous l'emprise du jeune homme. Trowa s'approcha encore du blondinet, à présent ses cuisses étaient collées à ses genoux, il le regardait sans comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

-Quatre, je t'en supplie regarde moi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Trowa ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement perdu. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il garda les mains du blondinet dans les siennes. Il soupira. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il voulait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose mais Quatre ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Le blondinet porta son attention sur son collègue. Il devait le prendre pour un malade, peut être peut-être même qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais comme avant.

Quatre voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Trowa se releva, lâcha les mains du jeune homme, il prit sa tasse et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quatre observa le moindre de ses gestes, lorsqu'il le vit poser la poignée, il cria :

-Je t'aime !

Son supérieur se figea, sa tasse lui échappa des mains. Quatre descendit du bureau. Trowa appuya sur la poignée et sortit.

Le blondinet fixa la porte. Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué ses sentiments !

Quatre se dirigea vers la porte et ramassa les morceaux de porcelaines éparpillés par terre. Il les rassembla dans sa main et les jeta à la poubelle. Puis il prit le rouleau d'essuye tout dans le placard et épongea le café renversé.

Il prit ensuite sa tasse, but son café et sortit la reporter dans l'espace détente de l'étage. Enfin il revint et prit place à son bureau : Trowa ne tarderait pas à revenir et il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement.

Mais Trowa ne donna pas signe de vie de toute la matinée, malgré cela Quatre gardait espoir.

A la pause de midi le jeune homme n'était toujours pas réapparut. Le blondinet descendit donc seul à la cafétéria. Il prit un repas léger et alla s'asseoir à une table libre. A sa grande surprise il y fut rejoint par Heero qui venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour Mr Winner.

-Mr Yui, répondit Répondit Quatre en lui adressant un faible sourire.

-Trowa n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non…

-Où est-il ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-… ? vous Vous vous êtes déjà disputés ?

-…non Non, il doit avoir beaucoup de choses à faire.

Quatre baissa la tête. C'étaient-ils disputés ? Non, le jeune homme était juste parti après la déclaration et depuis il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

-Le voilà ! s'exclama S'exlama son collègue.

Le blondinet n'osa relever la tête qu'à moitié, juste assez pour lui permettre de vérifier ce que lui avait dit son voisin.

En effet Trowa était là, à l'entrée de la cafétéria, Heero se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, il le regarda simplement.

Il croisa le regard de Quatre qui baissa immédiatement les yeux. Celui-ci entendit des pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

-Eh bien je vous laisse.

Quatre observa la personne qui s'adressait à lui : Heero se trouvait juste en face, les mains appuyées sur la table.

-Bien, bonne journée.

-Je vais au restaurant avec Trowa !

Quatre le regarda dans les yeux, l'homme qui était devant lui semblait si heureux par la nouvelle qu'il lui annonçait. Le blondinet avait du mal à maintenir son regard et surtout à contenir cette douleur qui l'envahissait.

-Bon appétit, réussit-il Réussit-il à articuler.

-Merci. Bonne chance pour cet après midi.

-Merci.

Heero quitta le jeune homme et rejoignit Trowa. Ils sortirent de la cafétéria.

_A suivre… _


	6. Du changement chez Trowa ?

Chapitre 6 :

Heero et Trowa se dirigèrent vers le parking de l'entreprise et montèrent dans la voiture du japonais. Le jeune homme démarra et prit la direction de son restaurant préféré.

Pendant le trajet Trowa ne cessa de regarder à travers la vitre. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il pensait à ce moment mais cela occupait anormalement son esprit.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil vers son collègue.

Trowa ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui…

Tu as l'air si absent.

Je suis juste fatigué.

Heero lui sourit malicieusement.

C'est vrai que la nuit d'hier a été plutôt agitée…et nous ne nous sommes pas couchés très tôt.

Oui…

Alors tu t'entends bien avec ton assistant ?

…Oui…il est efficace mais assez impulsif et prévisible.

Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps il acquierera le comportement que doit avoir un cadre d'entreprise.

Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Nous sommes arrivés.

Trowa était étonné que le temps soit passé si vite. En effet le restaurant qu'avait choisi Heero se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Tous deux descendirent de la voiture, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une des tables libres. Heero commanda pour eux deux steak-frite et rendit les menus au serveur qui les laissa seuls.

Comment va Relena ? Demanda Trowa pour entamer la conversation.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec étonnement mais répondit :

Mieux merci, elle dort tout le temps à présent. J'ai enfin la paix.

Le beau brun observa son ami. Heero avait changé, lui qui était tellement amoureux que Relena. A présent c'était tout juste s'il ne s'emblait pas heureux de s'en « débarrasser ».

Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler d'elle, continua Heero.

Pourquoi m'as-tu amené là alors ? Demanda son collègue.

Je voulais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

…Je vois, dit le jeune homme rougissant légèrement.

Sérieusement Trowa, tu es…

Voici votre commande messieurs, l'interrompit le serveur.

Il posa les assiettes et apporta du vin rouge qu'il leur servit puis retourna s'occuper des autres clients.

Ils mangèrent leur plat Trowa ayant réorienté la conversation vers les affaires à régler au bureau et même des préparatifs du mariage d'Heero.

Relena voudrait des roses roses, des tulipes roses et un tas d'autres fleurs également roses.

Mais sa robe ne peut être au maximum que rose pâle, non ?

Oui…NORMALEMENT, mais comme tu dois t'en douter cela ne lui suffit pas. Alors elle en a fait faire une spécialement pour elle, alors qu'elle ne la portera qu'un jour. Elle en a commandé une rose bonbon.

Trowa ne pût s'empêcher de rire en entendant le récit de son collègue.

Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écria Heero tout en essayant de ne pas rejoindre son ami dans son fou rire.

Excuse-moi, Lui dit celui-ci tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Je reviens.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes du restaurant, ouvrit la porte et disparut de la vue de Heero.

Celui-ci regarda le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne le lui permette plus. Il attendit le retour de son ami pendant plus d'un quart d'heure mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas réapparut ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il décida alors d'aller voir la raison de la longue absence du jeune homme.

Heero prit la direction des toilettes et y entra. Il y trouva Trowa assit contre le mur du fond, le visage dans les mains, ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Son ami s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Trowa ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

Trowa ? Répéta son collègue.

Là encore il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de son ami. Il le saisit alors par les épaules et le secoua doucement. Cette fois ci le jeune homme réagit. En effet une de ses mains frappa violement Heero à la joue laissant une trace bien définie de la forme de sa main sur la peau du japonais. Celui-ci recula de quelques centimètres afin de mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Trowa ?

Le jeune homme resta muet. Heero ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Il décida de se rapprocher de nouveau, conscient du risque qu'il prenait. Prudemment il saisit les poignets de Trowa qui le laissa faire, l'esprit trop occupé pour réaliser ce que Heero faisait. Puis les réunissant, il les plaqua au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme, il fit également descendre ses genoux jusqu'au sol et prit place sur ses cuisses. De sa main libre il releva le menton de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Laisse-moi…

Non ! Répondit Heero, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Trowa.

Le jeune homme se débâtit mais son collègue bloquait ses bras et ses jambes empêchant ainsi Trowa de se dégager. Heero glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son ami et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Trowa tenta de s'échapper une nouvelle fois et plus violement mais rien ne le faisait faiblir. Il se résigna alors à son sort mais ne participa pas aux baisers que lui faisait le japonais. Son comportement l'étonnait d'ailleurs énormément, en effet il aimait Heero depuis trois ans à présent, il l'avait désiré plus que tout au monde et voilà qu'après tant d'attente et de souffrance celui qu'il aimait était à sa portée. Cette pensée envahit Trowa. Heero pouvait enfin être à lui. Ce sentiment gagna tous ses membres qui se relâchèrent et acceptèrent ce que leur faisait le jeune homme.

Heero avait ouvert la chemise de son ami et parcourrait le torse musclé de ses lèvres, il n'oublia aucun millimètre de sa peau.

Trowa se laissa aller aux sensations que lui procuraient les caresses du japonais. Heero relâcha alors son étreinte et remplaça ses lèvres par ses mains.

Mais lorsqu'il les fit descendre jusqu'à la ceinture du jeune homme, celui-ci repris ses esprits et repoussa son ami. Trowa se leva, reboutonna sa chemise et sortit des toilettes, laissant Heero seul sur le carrelage froid.

Le jeune homme respira profondément puis il décida de quitter le restaurant. Arrivé au parking il prit un taxi le ramenant chez lui. Il monta à son appartement et s'écroula sur son lit, jetant un bref regard à son réveil qui indiquait seulement quinze heures.


End file.
